


Timashov and the Loov Doctor

by mklutz



Series: Slow Whistle [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Epistolary, Hockey, M/M, Texting, Toronto, Toronto Maple Leafs, Toronto Marlies, this is very lulzy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mklutz/pseuds/mklutz
Summary: Nylander has his happiness settled so obviously it's time to meddle in Viktor's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written and posted on Tap originally and if you have the app you can see it here: https://taptap.app.link/dpZYgLjhlN
> 
> It's complete, I'm just posting it in chunks because I have to transcribe it from there over here. 66 scenes total.

**Nylander**

Viktor

Viktor

**Loov**

What

I'm busy

**Nylander**

I MISS YOU

[double heart] [double heart] [double heart] [sparkle] [sparkle] [sparkle]

**Loov**

No you don't

You miss a roommate who does your laundry for you

**Nylander**

HEY

I washed our sheets this week!!

**Loov**

Good job

So what about your clothes?

**Nylander**

Shut up viktor

I can buy new boxers whenever I want

Because I am  SUPERSTAR

[shooting star] [shooting star] [shooting star]

**Loov**

Auston Matthews is a superstar

You're just his winger sometimes

**Nylander**

SHUT UP VIKTOR

ANYWAY

You miss me

I know you do

It's okay to admit it~

**Loov**

Ugh [flat face]

...kind of

Half the team has changed

Tbh I miss a lot of the guys

**Nylander**

Including meeeeeeeeeee

[star] [double heart] [star] [double heart]

**Loov**

. . .

**Nylander**

So let's go out tonight!!

You need to get laid

**Loov**

WHAT

**Nylander**

I can be your wingman!

**Loov**

NO

ABSOLUTELY NOT

**Nylander**

But viktorrrrrr

You need to get out more!!

Kassu says you never bring anyone back to the apartment

[worried] [worried] [worried]

**Loov**

Kappy is reporting on me?!?!?

**Nylander**

You shouldn't bottle it up viktor

It's unhealthy [worried]

**Loov**

I'll bottle YOU up

**Nylander**

I don't think Brennan would like that...

[wide eyed] Have you lost your game???

**Loov**

NO

...I just don't have time to date right now

**Nylander**

Who said anything about dating?

[wink tongue out] [flirty side eye]

**Loov**

...you're just bored

Go bug Brennan

And tell Kappy to keep his mouth shut

He can go cockblock you and Brennan

I can always find a new roommate

OR LIVE ALONE

**Nylander**

If you lived alone maybe you'd bring someone home...

Oh!

So KASSU is the problem with your sex life!!

I get it

Don't worry

I'll fix it

**Loov**

NO

Don't do anything!

...

Willy?

.........crap


	2. Chapter 2

**Nylander**

KASSU

**Kappy [100]**

what

**Nylander**

We need to fix Viktor's sex life!!!!!

**Kappy [100]**

...

do we rly

**Nylander**

YES

Obviously!!!

It's YOUR fault he's not getting laid!

[huffy] [eggplant] [no]

**Kappy [100]**

how is it my fault

weirdo

**Nylander**

He's not cool like we are, Kassu

He doesn't want to bring someone home when you're there

He's SHY [sparkle heart]

**Kappy [100]**

viktor?? shy?

Ur joking right

**Nylander**

I WOULD NEVER JOKE ABOUT THIS

**Kappy [100]**

whatever

still not my problem

**Nylander**

Did I tell you about Brens trying to find an apartment?

And how hard it was to find our place??

He was talking about living alone

**Kappy [100]**

brennan???

want to make him jealous again?

**Nylander**

NO!!!

[no girl] [no girl] [no girl] [no girl] [no girl]

SHUT YOUR MOUTH

HE WOULD NEVER

I meant Viktor

**Kappy [100]**

!!

...ok

fine

**Nylander**

[star] [star] [star]

**Kappy [100]**

what do u need me to do

**Nylander**

I need you to scout!!

Give me a short list

Who's cute on the team this year

Obviously no one is as cute as me but

Try your best

[sparkle heart] [sparkle heart] [sparkle heart] [sparkle heart]

**Kappy [100]**

willy NO

**Nylander**

It's for Viktor!!

**Kappy [100]**

is it though

is it really

**Nylander**

KASSU YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND

[sad face] [sad face] [sad face]

I don't trust anyone else with Viktor's dick

[wink tongue out]

**Kappy [100]**

IM NOT DATING VIKTOR

**Nylander**

Ew god no

Sorry, Kassu, you're not his type

[broken heart]

**Kappy [100]**

...I don't know what to say to that

**Nylander**

Say you'll do it!!

**Kappy [100]**

i hate u

fine.

as long as we never talk about me dating viktor again

**Nylander**

Kassu are you trying to tell me something????

**Kappy [100]**

Ur the worst

but why don't u just come to a practice

i dont know what viktor likes

**Nylander**

[double exclamation] [double exclamation] [double exclamation]

That's a great idea!!!

I knew I was right to ask you, Kassu

**Kappy [100]**

yes


	3. Chapter 3

**Johnsson11**

GUYS

GUYS

**Dermott**

What???

**Johnsson11**

Nylander is here!

**Dermott**

Really???

why???

**Moore**

He could be scouting for Babcock?

**Kappy[100]**

hes scouting for something

**Johnsson11**

!!!

What do you mean??

**Kappy[100]**

...don't worry about it

**Loov**

Wait what

FUCK

don't talk to him!!!

**Moore**

haha loover doesn't want us to get called up before him

[shooting star][shooting star][shooting star]

**Freddy the GOAT**

Omg

This is going to be gr8

**Loov**

No one types like that

Stop

**Freddy the GOAT**

NEVAR

**Timashov**

?

**Loov**

Please just do not talk to him

No good can come of it

...Especially for me

**Brennan**

What?

He didn't tell me he was coming

**Freddy the GOAT**

Lolz

Maybe he's not here to see you, brens!

**Kappy[100]**

jealous?

**Brennan**

...no

**Kappy[100]**

U guys r losers


	4. Chapter 4

**Valiev**

Hey

You must have no fear!!

**Timashov**

?

**Valiev**

Viktor can be weird about willy

**Timashov**

Okay?

**Valiev**

Ehh nothing bad just

Those two are weird

But what did you talk about?

**Timashov**

He was nice?

How I liked you guys!

That kind of thing

Why?

**Valiev**

He asked me about you after

**Timashov**

Oh no...

**Valiev**

Nah he seemed interested?

Idk

Sometimes willy is a lot

Don't let him drag you into anything weird

**Timashov**

Haha that doesn't seem likely!

**Valiev**

Um

**Timashov**

It's not like he's going to be around much...

He's on the Leafs

**Valiev**

But he is dating Brennan so

He's around more than you think

**Timashov**

It'll be fine

**Valiev**

whatevs

Just be careful

**Timashov**

Careful is my middle name!

Or would be if I had one

[happy smile]

**Valiev**

[judgey side eye]


	5. Chapter 5

**Loov**

What are you up to?

Willy?

WILLY

Whatever it is

DON'T

**Nylander**

[string of angel emojis]

**Loov**

I'm going to die so young


	6. Chapter 6

**Nylander**

This is my number!!

I can be your mentor

Bc I'm in the NHL full time now

[smile][smile][smile]

**Timashov**

Thanks!

That's really nice of you!

[small smile]

Any advice?

**Nylander**

We did a lot of team nights!

You should invite everyone to get to know them better

Especially players from last year

Like Viktor and Kassu!

**Timashov**

Oh good idea!

Thanks

I'll ask after tonight's game!

**Nylander**

Good luck!!!

Without me it's hard but

You can probably win!!

**Timashov**

Thanks?

**Nylander**

[angel emojis]


	7. Chapter 7

**Timashov**

Hey do you guys want to go out after the game this afternoon?

**Freddy the GOAT**

[double exclamation][double exclamation]

[thumbs up]

**Brennan**

I'm going to pick Willy up from practice and go to his game

But thanks

**Kappy[100]**

*whip sound*

**Valiev**

hahaha

but yeah I'm in

**Johnsson**

Sure

**Dermott**

Okay!!!

**Moore**

Where should we go?

**Timashov**

I heard Gracie's is good?

**Loov**

NO

**Valiev**

Loov has bad memories of that place

**Brennan**

...

Sorry

**Loov**

No you're not

**Brennan**

[sweat drop]

**Freddy the GOAT**

Sneaky Dees?

**Loov**

[check]

**Leiper**

NACHO FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIES

[salad] [taco] [cheese] [avocado] [corn] [two beers] [beer] [two beers] [beer] [two beers] [whisky] [cutlery]

**Moore**

I think leiper is in

**Leiper**

[cry laugh] [cry laugh] [cry laugh]


	8. Chapter 8

**Nylander**

SOOOO?????

**Timashov**

It was pretty fun?

Thanks for the idea!

**Nylander**

Who did you sit with???

**Timashov**

Valiev

He's cool [heart eyes]

**Nylander**

Oh

Aren't you already

...

close to him?

**Timashov**

We're friends?

He's a good guy

**Nylander**

You should try to make friends with a veteran

Someone who's been there awhile

One of the euro guys maybe!

[thumbs up] [thumbs up] [thumbs up] [angel] [star] [star] [wink with tongue]

**Timashov**

??

...

Okay!

Thanks for the advice

I really appreciate it

**Nylander**

You can try Viktor!!!

He is probably lonely now

Don't be put off by his gruff exterior

He's a big softie inside

[sparkle heart] [sparkle heart] [sparkle heart]

**Timashov**

Okay!


	9. Chapter 9

**Timashov**

Nylander is so nice!

I don't know why you're all weird about him

**Valiev**

What's he trying to get you to do?

**Timashov**

Nothing!

He's just giving me some advice

Trying to help me make friends

**Valiev**

Uh huh

Sure

What else

**Timashov**

???

That's it?

**Valiev**

. . .

I don't believe you

**Timashov**

It's true!

he's really nice

Hold on here's a screenshot

[photo.png]

**Valiev**

...

I don't know what to say

Good luck?

I am here whenever if you need something

Like a shovel

**Timashov**

Okay??

Is this a reference I don't know yet?

**Valiev**

Don't worry about it

[sad faces]

**Timashov**

[very frowny face]


	10. Chapter 10

**Loov**

Just tell me whose life you are trying to ruin

**Nylander**

???

Viktor I would NEVER

I am a good friend!!!

Ask Brennan! Or kappy!

**Loov**

Who are you trying to foist on me

**Nylander**

I don't know what you're talking about

But dermott seems nice

Unrelated, it's not my fault you can't get a date

**Loov**

I CAN GET A DATE ANY TIME

But I'm not going to date dermott so just give up

**Nylander**

[angel][angel][angel]

Dermott is the best choice

I can't let you ruin my little mentee's life with your old man ways

**Loov**

You're MENTORING someone???

Oh this should be good

You're how old again?

**Nylander**

I am a SUPERSTAR

Who better to mentor Timashov?

**Loov**

ANYONE?

**Nylander**

I'm not hurt by that bc I know you're just jealous Viktor

You could get to know some of the new guys if you wanted

[angel][angel][angel]

But I have to go now

Brennan needs attention

[wink with tongue][wink with tongue][wink with tongue]

**Loov**

I HATE YOU


	11. Chapter 11

**Loov**

Listen

I need you

You owe me

**Kappy[100]**

what

**Loov**

Willy is trying to set me up with Dermott

**Kappy{100]**

Dermott?

How do u know

**Loov**

He practically told me!!

You know he's not subtle

**Kappy[100]**

true

what do u need?

im not saying im going to do it

im just asking

**Loov**

You need to sit next to me so Dermott can't get near me

PLEASE

I don't know what willy's up to

But we need to head this off

**Kappy[100]**

ill see what I can do

no promises

**Loov**

KAPPY THIS IS NOT A BIG ASK

I am your roommate

I can make your life hell [demon]

**Kappy[100]**

Emojis?

must be serious

**Loov**

VERY serious

**Kappy[100]**

I can try and find u another seat buddy

...WIlly's "mentoring' dima

**Loov**

Who?

**Kappy[100]**

Timashov

**Loov**

Oh

That guy

**Kappy[100]**

U should sit with him on the bus and stuff

Rescue him from willy's influence

It can be ur good deed of the year

**Loov**

I cook you meatballs all the time and this is the thanks I get?

**Kappy[100]**

2 birds, 1 stone

Not mu fault ur nor as smart as me

**Loov**

Don't even get me started

**Kappy[100]**

Also an opportunity to fuck back with willy

Ruin his project

**Loov**

I hate that you're right

But I can get behind that


	12. Chapter 12

**Kappy[100]**

Got Viktor to take dima as his seat mate

U owe me

**Nylander**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REALLY???

**Kappy[100]**

yea

**Nylander**

[sparkle heart][sparkle heart][sparkle heart]

What did he say??

**Kappy[100]**

Said he could get behind that

**Nylander**

!!!!

YEAH HE CAN

**Kappy[100]**

gross

im done now right

**Nylander**

We'll see~

Viktor is old inside, Kassu

He needs a lot of help

**Kappy[100]**

What and you're cupid?

**Nylander**

I'm the BEST at romance

Look at how I got Brennan!!

**Kappy[100]**

. . .

I wasn't there for most of that but

...wasn't that a hot mess??

**Nylander**

NO

It was beautiful [sparkle][sparkle][sparkle]

**Kappy[100]**

I have heard stories

**Nylander**

DON'T LISTEN TO THEM

They're just jealous of our love [heart]

**Kappy[100]**

I have to go puke now

Goodbye forever

**Nylander**

I'll be with my amazing [heart] lover [heart]

**Kappy[100]**

Does Brennan know u use gross words like that

**Nylander**

I can tell you all about it if you're so curious

**Kappy[100]**

NEVER MIND


	13. Chapter 13

**Timashov**

Thanks for all your advice!!

Loov is really nice like you said [heart eyes]

He's kind of grumpy and a little weird

But he's funny!

**Nylander**

Viktor??

You think he's funny???

**Timashov**

Yeah!

He's been telling me a lot about you last year

**Nylander**

It's all lies!!!

Do not listen to him

**Timashov**

Haha he's just making up stories

It's too crazy to be true

[happy smile]

**Nylander**

...definitely

You know Viktor is also a great cook

If you can have dinner at his place

You'll get to see him more relaxed

**Timashov**

Oh good idea

I can't invite myself though...

We don't know each other that well yet

**Nylander**

Leave it to me~

I'm his best friend!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Dermott**

Hey

Is Viktor mad at me?

**Leiper**

[question mark] [question mark] [question mark]

**Dermott**

He won't look at me?

And every time I enter the room he goes to the other side of it?

**Leiper**

[thinking face] [thinking face] [thinking face]

r u sure?

**Dermott**

...no

But I feel weird

**Leiper**

Viktor is a strange dude [moon]

[ghost] [mad cat] [eyeballs] [man walking]

**Dermott**

...

I don't know what that means

**Leiper**

[point up] [point up] [point up]

**Dermott**

...

Okay


	15. Chapter 15

**Nylander**

I miss you guys

[sweatdrop][sweatdrop][sweatdrop]

**Freddy the GOAT**

...

Okay what's going on

**Nylander**

What do you mean???

Can't I miss my old teammates???

**Valiev**

Normally you'd probably claim we missed you, not the other way around

**Nylander**

I mean

That too

Obviously [star] [star] [star]

**Leiper**

nice

**Freddy the GOAT**

You going to hang out with us lowly AHLers then, willy?

**Nylander**

We should have dinner!!

Brens and I have been talking about a DINNER PARTY

Since we're so mature and have such a great place

**Moore**

Brennan you going to let him lie like this?

**Brennan**

...it's more or less accurate?

It'd be cool to have you all over again

But maybe let's do potluck?

**Leiper**

I'll bring [beer] [two beers]

**Loov**

Not everyone can bring beer

**Dermott**

Aw man

**Loov**

And I am not doing ALL the cooking

**Johnsson11**

I can do dessert

**Timashov**

Cheese.

Lots of cheese.

**Dermott**

Damn everyone is getting all the easy stuff

**Johnsson11**

Fruit plate

**Dermott**

DAMNIT

Salad!!!!

IM CLAIMING SALAD

**Loov**

Better be a good one

**Nylander**

You should make meatballs, Viktor!!

**Loov**

Yeah yeah

Okay

**Nylander**

You know you wanted to

**Loov**

...

[middle finger]


	16. Chapter 16

**Timashov**

Vally what's the best kind of cheese?

**Valiev**

What?

**Timashov**

I'm at st Lawrence market and there's so much

I thought cheese would be easy!

**Valiev**

Just get whatever

Why ru worrying about this?

**Timashov**

Idk what if I get the wrong cheese and nobody likes it?

**Valiev**

No one will care

They'll eat anything

**Timashov**

Not all of them!

I don't know Willy that well yet... and Viktor is a really good cook???

You cook Vally! Please help

**Valiev**

Just ask whoever is at the counter

**Timashov**

...

Okay I did but

I might have bought too much?

**Valiev**

Doubt it

**Timashov**

...Okay if you say so


	17. Chapter 17

**Dermott**

I think dima has the right idea

**Leiper**

[ghost] [space invader] [alien] [?] [?] [?]

**Dermott**

Did you see how much cheese he brought?????

**Leiper**

[10 cheese] [heart]

**Dermott**

Maybe I should apologize for whatever I did with cheese?

Do you think Viktor would like that??

Idk what I did to piss him off but

He really seems into the cheese??

**Leiper**

[girl with NO arms] [dude with NO arms] [dancing lady]

**Dermott**

...

I still don't know what that means

**Leiper**

[mouse]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you to know that as I was writing this my friend who audienced was like "What do all the emojis Leiper uses mean? I don't understand them." and I was like "The important thing is that _I_ know, and so does his character in this story. It's like the Golden Compass."
> 
> And she still didn't get it and neither do you and that's okay. You're with the rest of the team on this one.


	18. Chapter 18

**Brennan**

Great idea with the dinner party!

I'm really proud of you

**Nylander**

I'm ALWAYS proud of me

[sparkle heart][sparkle heart][sparkle heart][kiss face]

**Brennan**

Ha ha

But really

This was a good idea

Everyone is having a good time I think

Except maybe Dermott??

He seems really unhappy for some reason

**Nylander**

That's not important right now

How's Viktor doing??

**Brennan**

Why don't you come ask him?

He's in the kitchen with me

**Nylander**

I'm trying not to be ~obvious~

**Brennan**

What?

**Nylander**

Don't worry about it

I'll tell you after everyone has left!!

Maybe

...if we don't get distracted

[kissy face][kissy face][wink][tongue wink][sparkle heart][sparkle heart]

**Brennan**

[blush smile]

**Nylander**

You used an emoji!!!

We are definitely getting distracted tonight [star] [star] [sparkle heart]

**Brennan**

Loov is mad at me for being on my phone

Go be a good host!

**Nylander**

[kissy face][kissy face][kissy face]


	19. Chapter 19

**Nylander**

Viktor is in the kitchen

Go take a photo!

**Kappy[100]**

What?

No

Im busy

**Nylander**

you are on the couch I can see you [devil][devil][devil]

**Kappy[100]**

Im busy watching Dermott play NHL15

And why would I want that guys face on my phone

**Nylander**

Not of VIKTOR

of DIMA!!!

**Kappy[100]**

...

Why tho

**Nylander**

We need lots of photos of Dima for Viktor's instagram, obviously

**Kappy[100]**

How would we even

willy im so confused

**Nylander**

You are so SLOW TODAY ugh

We are making Viktor another instagram account and filling it with pictures of Dima. So everyone will think they're dating! OBVIOUSLY.

**Kappy[100]**

What is this supposed to accomplish

**Nylander**

[devil] just do iiiiiiiiiiit hurry

I can't take them, so you have to do it

**Kappy[100]**

Willy ur my bff but this is a terrible idea

**Nylander**

Don't be so negative!! Viktor NEEDS someone

He's OBVIOUSLY LONELY

Have you seen the way he dresses???

Even you can see that he's totally lost without me to keep him company

We are his friends! We have to help him!

**Kappy[100]**

...Ur not gonna leave me alone until I do this r u

**Nylander**

Quickly!! Take a picture while Brennan keeps Viktor distracted!

**Kappy[100]**

...

Ok but first

How did u get Brennan to agree

**Nylander**

...

[thinking][side smirk]

**Kappy[100]**

NEVERMIND

...

Wait

I dont believe u

**Nylander**

[side eye] there is a chance he does not know

**Kappy[100]**

A 100% chance?

**Nylander**

Yes

Maybe

Listen this is not his strong suit

And it's need to know only!!!!!

So hurry up!!

**Kappy[100]**

Cant wait to see this blow up in ur face later

But sure


	20. Chapter 20

**Freddy the GOAT**

Why hasn't Viktor added me on insta

**Kappy[100]**

Uhhhh I hear hes uhhhhhh

Shy about it

Dont ask him

Gotta let him get used to it first u kno

**Freddy the GOAT**

Whoa

Kappy you're an okay guy [ok]

**Kappy[100]**

...

Sure

Thanks


	21. Chapter 21

**Nylander**

Dima!!

So you have insta?

Add me!!

**Timashov**

Okay!

**Nylander**

And you should add some of the guys, too

Keep building your friendships!!

**Timashov**

Thanks!

[blushy smile]


End file.
